Tales of the Futures' Sons
by Triono
Summary: This will be a novel lengthed story that revolves around Mirai Trunks and Gohan, and it takes place in the Mirai Trunks timeline. It is about their struggle to liberate their world. Please Review. Chapter 4 up!!!!!!!! Please read and review.
1. Prolgue: They Will Pay

Tales of the Futures Sons  
  
Episode One  
  
Prologue: They Will Pay  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Hi, I'm back, or some might say I have finally come. Either way, I am here, and would just like to say a few things about my story. I am hoping to make it novel length, and it is based it the Dragonball timeline, or more accurately, The Mirai Trunks timeline. It will revolve around both Trunks and Gohan, and I promise (to anyone who cares) that it will not be just plain fighting. I am hoping that it will have real emotions. Anyway, I should still my tongue, but first, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you think about it, and what you think could happen. -Your MC, Triono  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was there. It was dark outside. The darkness surrounded Gohan and consumed him; it tortured his soul with its bleakness and comforted him with its cold, yet familiar touch. The darkness, he had decided, was his friend. It helped, shrouded him, and covered his eyes from the oppressive destruction that showed itself in the sunlight. The darkness comforted him.  
  
Tears slowly rolled down his cheek and dripped off of his chin.  
  
"Why?" He thought bitterly. "Why him? Why him, Kami? He was supposed to end this.why him? Why not me?"  
  
Gohan's soul wept for his father, for his mother, and for his friends. Gohan's soul wept for himself, for baby Trunks, and for everyone else. He slowly looked up, his pale, tear-stained face looking up into the starlit sky. He stood there, in the middle of the park the last place in the city that was whole and clean, staring at the sky, crying quietly as he thought about his father. A man who could catch a bullet with his hands, a man who could defeat anybody with a flick of his wrist, and probably the strongest man who had ever lived. But more importantly, Goku, his father, was a man who loved him.  
  
And he was dead. From a virus.  
  
His head slowly sunk down as he stared at his feet, hoping to find inspiration at his feet. He couldn't think of any words to say to his father, though it didn't matter; he wouldn't hear them. He was dead. Gone. A few more tears dripped off his chin, and then he swallowed the lump in his throat. He almost laughed at himself, as he thought about what he was doing. Grieving over somebody who he would probably see soon enough.the entire planet was doomed, now that Goku was gone. Nobody could save it. Not him, not Vegeta and not Piccolo.  
  
The world was doomed to suffer before all of mankind was wiped out. But he would try...he would try to stop them; for his mother, his father and for everyone else. He would have to try. He knew Vegeta and piccolo would, and he had no doubt that Krillin would, and he was certain that Trunks would too, when he was old enough. But Gohan wouldn't lie to himself, he knew the chances were slim at best, and that he, Vegeta and Trunks was the worlds only real hopes.  
  
With one final sob, and a silent prayer to the spirits to watch over everyone's soul, he lifted his head up with pride. "I am Gohan. I am not afraid.do you hear me, you damn androids? I am not afraid of you! I am son of Goku, I was trained by the great Piccolo. I am not afraid!"  
  
And with a final burst of anger, he surrounded himself in his blazing white aura of ki. His tears were instantly evaporated as his aura flickered to life and lit the surrounding area. Gohan's rage instantly subsided and was replaced with even more grief as he saw the full extent of the destruction spawned by the androids.  
  
Very few buildings were left standing, but none had escaped damage. All were black, either from the fires that brought them down, or from the ash that had blanketed the city. The air had a sickening smell to it; a mix of charred metal and human flesh. There were cars half burned and others that were crushed---some were even stuck in building. As Gohan looked around, he almost began to cry again; it was a little too much for an eleven-year- old to take in.  
  
His stomach twisted inside as he remembered the day it happened; how they were helpless to stop even one android, let alone two. They had tried to stop them, of course, but even with Goku at their side it didn't help. The androids were just too strong. And to make that day worse, it was in that very battle that Goku's disease first made itself known. They were helpless to help him, just like they were to save the city.  
  
He had had enough of it  
  
Gohan shook off the sudden pang of hurt as he crouched low, gathered all of his energy in his legs, and then leapt high into the air, letting his ki explode around him as he did so. He glanced back at the city, at the park his father took him to when he was younger, and finally found the words to say.  
  
"Father," his voice was shaky with suppressed emotion. "Rest. Your part is over. It's my turn to be the hero. And I promise." Tears were streaking down his chin and flying out into the air. "They will pay." 


	2. Chapter One: Rage Unsheathed

Tales of the Futures' Sons  
  
Episode One  
  
Chapter One: Rage Unsheathed  
  
  
  
  
  
Many times in a man's life, there lay two paths open to him. Neither is tempting, but one must be tread, despite all angst and foreboding; and no matter how large a dilemma ensues. That day was one of those times.  
  
Behind him lay resentment, pain, and fear. Ahead of him was set finality and an ending to all that which lay behind him. The latter choice beckoned him, called upon him to give what little strength he had remaining, and use it. His mind was a cloud of confusion, and a land of even more fear and uncertainty. Vegeta saw all this, witnessed it take root within his own eyes, but at the same time, was completely oblivious to it all. Vegeta's mind, sharp and strong as it was, could not comprehend what he was doing at the place he could only identify as "old", nor understand what was going on within his own brain.  
  
"This is it...." Vegeta said silently, almost so softly that he could not hear the words as he spoke them. He stood alone on a cliff overlooking the dark blue see, staring quietly out to sea and contemplating his thoughts, looking very much like a lone tree; calm and peaceful---though he was anything but that. As he stared out into the vast expanse, watching the sun slowly sink, turning the see into a golden color that reflected the deep, purple clouds that made their way across the sky, his mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts about his past, at how he had once been the epitome of all Saiyan---strong, young and ruthless-and of the present.  
  
He thought about his future, and what he was going to do. Of course he would have to battle the androids. And no matter how many times he told himself, it wasn't just to prove to himself that he is indeed the prince of the Saiyans and was the mightiest warrior in the universe.he knew, deep inside, there was something more.love. He found it funny; him, the heir to the throne of an extinct race, loving a commoner woman---a human woman--- that he otherwise wouldn't have ever met if not for his own foolish pride. Maybe he was crazy.  
  
He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head.  
  
But then his thought s turned to another, one who he had shared something rare with.. Comradeship.  
  
"Kakkarotto."  
  
He lifted his head up high out of respect for his fallen warrior. A smirk crossed his face as he remembered their first battle, and his first defeat. He wondered how one man could have so much power and fight like a man possessed, and yet be warm and gentle towards everyone else. But then he realized the answer; it was obvious. Kakkaroto---he thought his human name sounded strange and unfit for a warrior of his caliber. Kakkaroto was much more fitting then Goku---fought for his loved ones as well as for himself. That was the key to his power.  
  
The rain began to fall down on him as he looked up into the vast expanses of the heavens. The rain pored down on him, soaking his dark hair and running down his body. Lightning cracked overhead, lighting the advancing storm clouds as they advanced. The air became cooler, almost cold, and a light breeze took up. Below him the sea was a hot fury of white-capped waves, each battering away at the beach and cliffs. Another bolt of lightning cracked, this time closer to Vegeta, lighting the sky overhead once again. Vegeta smiled---one of his angry smiles--- as he saw what he wanted. Above him it looked like the clouds all wanted to be closer to Vegeta, as they were all swirling above, lowering with each passing moment. More lightning cracked, this time coming from Vegeta as he let his anger lash out in a brilliant aura of blazing white ki.  
  
The ground he was standing on began to break away, and little pieces of rock and dust began rise upwards. Even the water began to change, creating walls of pure water, and leaving the bare sea floor to be exposed. He let out short grunts as his aura intensified, growing as it grew brighter and brighter. Without any warning, there was a bright flash as Vegeta let his energy go once more. In an instant, the cliff was destroyed completely, and Vegeta floated in the air with bolts of pure energy crackling all around him. In his minds eye, he pictured his face; Kakkarotto had always had a way of bring Vegeta's temper out. He pictured Kakkarotto smirking at him, laughing at him and his inadequacies. He could almost see Kakkarot---Goku, he corrected himself out of respect out of his fellow Saiyan---standing in front of him, taunting him as he stood before him as a Super Saiyan.  
  
With a burst of speed that would have been impossible for any other eye to see, Vegeta leapt at the phantom figure, bringing his arm through the air where Goku's head would have been, but missed, as his imaginary sparring opponent easily tilted his head to the side. Vegeta let out an unearthly holler as he brought his left leg up in a swinging kick, only to have Goku duck. The water splashed as Vegeta lunged into its depths, hoping to catch Goku with his fist again. He went all out, allowing his Saiyan instincts to take control over his body. Waves that dwarfed tsunamis obliterated the shoreline as Vegeta's feet and hands whipped across the surface of the water; but it didn't matter, no matter how hard, how fast, he through his blows, Goku always seemed to be quicker.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he thought he spotted Goku floating in the air with his arms crossed and his thrice-damned smirk still on his face. Without any thought, he pushed forth his hands and fired a ki blast that could have destroyed and entire city at the sky. When he didn't feel the heat from the impact on his body, he brought his elbow back on extinct.only to hit nothing again.  
  
There! There he was the stupid bastard, flying carelessly up into the stratosphere, spinning occasionally. The thought never even finished as he raced upwards, chasing his invisible foe with nothing on his mind but some Saiyan bloodlust. With a laugh, he matched Goku's speed, then surpassed it, flying high above him. In the next moment, he threw his body at his rival, hoping to knock him out, but only missing. His body went into a fall that he couldn't seem to stop, and soon enough it seemed the sea had opened up and swallowed him.  
  
Vegeta's body was lost in a tempest beneath the waves as his aura faded out, then seemingly exploding around him with a reborn intensity. Water was evaporated as his aura repelled all away from him. His lungs filled with air as he rocketed across the top of the water, chasing once more after Goku. He fired several small blasts ahead of him, hoping to slow down his enemy, but the blasts all seemed to miss as their eruptions brightened the darkening sky with bright flashes of energy and their concussions sent high waves all around. As he flew, Vegeta noticed how the sea seemed to sink lower as he flew, and how it even arched over him like a tunnel.  
  
His hand shook with anticipation as he clenched it into a fist. Adding an arc in his flight, Vegeta gave a fresh burst of speed and barreled down where he thought se saw Goku. When he was an inch away, Goku turned over and gave him a brief nod and mocking smile, before he disappeared. Vegeta halted in the air and looked around with a worried look on his face, as he searched frantically around, and just hoping that Goku would not see a fit opening to start an assault. Vegeta whirled around as a look of utter fury crossed his face. He met Goku's face; it was as child-like and carefree as it ever was.  
  
Vegeta stumbled back through the air, his angry expression replaced with one of surprise. As if to confirm Vegeta's fears, Goku's aura appeared around him once more, blinding Vegeta with its brilliant golden shine. Vegeta let his anger out once more, let it manifest itself into his aura again, as he matched Goku's in its intensity. He began to laugh; one that bordered on psychotic, and then with fresh new anger, let it go anew. It expanded as he let all of his anger and energy out.  
  
The clouds overhead began to whirl, as if an unseen hand was stirring it. Even more lightning showed itself, and thunder boomed across the sea, but even it was outmatched by Vegeta's wild battle cry. The water below began to churn as it transformed into a whirlpool, as if it wanted to copy the sky.  
  
For a brief moment, Vegeta thought he had actually thought he had outmatched Goku, even if he wasn't a Super Saiyan. But then Goku, with very little effort, blew Vegeta back as he showed what the power of a Super Saiyan was like.  
  
It stripped Vegeta's breath from his longs with its sheer magnitude. The force of the sudden eruption staggered him, and even as Vegeta was flying through the air, he couldn't help but be in awe of such a force. With a splash that sent ripples into the now calm water. Vegeta sunk lower into the sea, with a faint trail of bubbles trailing above him. With the instincts of a Saiyan, Vegeta's eyes snapped open. He began to swim slowly back up, and to his delight, he found that he was near enough to the shore to fly; he was dead tired from using all of his energy. Very slowly, Vegeta levitated above the water and watched, as the water seemed to pick up a little speed. He smirked again, this time in amusement---the effects his power had on his surroundings had always intrigued him.  
  
At last he reached the beach. He rolled over on his stomach and watched as the clouds drifted away. The stars were out, lighting the sky with what little light they had. He thought it strange that this planet had no moon, but he had heard something about the Namek---what was his name, Piccolo--- had blown it up. He dismissed the thought and went on to one that plagued his mind since the first night Goku had died.  
  
'Why does he keep coming to me?' he thought to himself.  
  
It seemed that Goku's spirit had been drawn towards its former prince. And it also seemed to enjoy taunting him, and was always quick to draw out his anger to its full extent. Though he could see the logic in it; he always seemed to grow inconceivably stronger after he went all out, but he still knew that he was not a match for the androids. If only he could duplicate Goku's Super Saiyan technique. As he lay there, Vegeta noticed he was still panting. His mind began to wonder as he let his body go. His eye- lids grew heavy as sleep threatened to slip over him.  
  
Blackness consumed his mind and he fell asleep, thinking of Bulma (he had always though it strange that he had fallen in love with a Human woman).  
  
"How bizarre." He was asleep even as the words escaped his lips. 


	3. Chapter Two: Twins of a Nightmare

Tales of the Futures' Sons  
  
Episode One  
  
Chapter Two: Twins of a Nightmare  
  
  
  
  
  
Light streamed forth from the windows, letting the bare room feel the gentle warmth of the early spring morning. Building was quiet.. Too quiet.  
  
Inside of the large government building, there were huddled masses of bodies, all dead, some beaten until they were nothing more then pieces of black, blue and red meat. Blood dripped from one mouth in particular, while the rest of the face was pale and wore an expression that showed the fear that the poor woman must have felt before she had dies. Both hands were clutching her stomach, concealing the large, gaping wound that exposed her entrails.  
  
Blood was smeared all over the otherwise spotless white walls, and some dents could even be seen where some unfortunate people and crashed into, more then likely mortally wounding the people who were unfortunate enough to have it happen to them. And below each dent was a crumpled mass of charred, smoking carcasses. All throughout the building, in identical rooms, the same scene was repeated. The entire building had been searched for anyone living, and then after they had been found, they were killed.Murdered.  
  
In one room, though, the scene was different.  
  
In the largest room of the building stood to figures, one, a tall, black haired youth and what appeared to be his twin sister, a woman with blonde hair that fell just above her soldiers. They both had sharp, glacier-blue eyes, which held no remorse for they had done, but instead held an evil twinkle that could make even the most callused skin go rigid with fear. The latter wore a simple blue vest and skirt, opting to wear a black shirt and a pair of black stocking underneath, while her brother wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Below them, sitting against the wall with blood trickling down his chin, was an older man, with a gun pointed towards the two. His hands shook in fear and he was becoming paler with each passing second, but he managed to keep a calm, even voice.  
  
"Stay away you two." The two androids smiled in unison, both turning their heads to look at each other. ".Or I'll shoot."  
  
With no more fear then a grown man would show a kitten, the male, Android 17, took a step forward and casually crouched so he was at eye level with the old man. "There, there. We're not here to hurt you." His voice was calm and reassuring as he raised his hand in mock sympathy and stroked the old mans cheek. "We're only hear to help you." An evil looking grin crossed the androids face.  
  
His sister, Android 18, took a few steps closer also, and crouched down by her brother. Her face seemed to be riddled with concern, but her eyes seemed to be sparkling with. Her hand begin to trace a trail of blood that was visible on the mans, burnt, bloody, and exposed arm. She found the cut; a gash that was on his forearm, just above the elbow. It still had glass in it from when he been thrown through a window. She began to rub the gently, but before the man could blink another eye, she had dug her index finger in it and began to twist it inside. The man's eyes and mouth opened at the sudden bolt of pain and his legs began to shake even more violently.  
  
"Tell us what we can do to help you. We want to help you. Why don't you trust us?"  
  
The man had had enough. His finger slowly pulled on the trigger, and before he knew it, Android 17 was flying through the in the air, and landed on a desk, immediately crushing it.  
  
The fear on the man's face diminished somewhat at this, and he quickly turned to face Android 18. "Burn in hell." The gun fired again, and once more, an android flew across the room, landed by her brother. Shakily, the man stood up, his face seeming to be in shock. Could it be that simple? Could the monsters that destroyed most of the city be killed by one bullet? The answer came to him, in the least pleasing manner he could have ever thought of.  
  
As he stared out the window, he felt something in the small of his back, in his stomach, and then he felt something rush up from his throat. The blood felt warm as it filled his mouth. The man just simply let it spill all over his chest. He looked down at the floor and saw something sticking out of his stomach. It appeared be a hand. He looked over his soldier and saw Android 18 beside him. He looked down at her and saw that her arm was buried in his back. More blood came, this time from his nose and ears, and he spoke, in a soft, hoarse voice. "But.I shot.you two.. You.should.. Be--- "  
  
Android 17 cut him off calmly. "Dead? You think one bullet to kill us. It never even penetrated our skin." He dropped a bullet from his hand.  
  
Once more, the old man took a glance down to the hand that was stabbed through his gut. The hand opened up to reveal a golden bullet. With a violent jerk, the hand inside of his abdomen ripped upwards, ripping at the man's entire chest. The two androids looked at the body for a few moments, each grinning. Android 18 picked the body up by the neck and was about to throw it out the window when her brother stopped her.  
  
"18, please, stop."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I just want to see something first."  
  
Android 17 looked over the body until he saw what he found. His hand went to the neck where his sister was holding it; he had liked the bandanna the man was wearing from the first moment he had first seen it. He carefully tied the orange bandanna around his neck, and when finished, asked. "What do you think?"  
  
"Brother," came Android 18's answer, "you have always had the worst taste in fashion."  
  
Android 17 didn't comment, but instead began to pry the gun from out of the man's hand. He slowly looked it up and down, studying every feature it had. It was surly quite remarkable, and pretty, in it's own, unique way. He decided to keep it.  
  
"Can I get rid of this yet?" His sister sounded impatient.  
  
"No, not yet, I need something else." His eyes spotted the belt the man wore.  
  
He pulled the belt from around the man's waist, and was pleased to see that it also had a holster for his new gun. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was a Red Ribbon belt, and that had a small, leather box that jangled. He opened the box and found more bullets, which he took two out of and placed inside of the gun. "Quick, 18, throw him, high."  
  
His sister did as she was told, and as the body reached an apex, he took aim. There were six loud gunshots, and before the body struck the ground, bits and pieces were ripped off of the body as the bullets passed through the body and nearby buildings. The body landed on a car, crushing the roof and cracking the windshield; a shower of blood and flesh followed it.  
  
The two androids smiled again at this. Without any further words between them, the two stepped out of the building, falling from the twentieth level of the building with an inhuman ease, and landing in the same likeness. They both looked around.  
  
The surrounding area was almost completely covered in blood, and there were dead bodies everywhere. All were all disposed of in similar fashions, both ripped and torn or burned horribly by ki. There were flies everywhere, swarming over the masses of carcasses. Guns were also scattered all over the place, and empty bullet casings covered the ground as much as far as the eye could see. Bullet holes covered most of the building, and cars had been completely destroyed, and were now smoldering in the sunlight. As the two walked on, the dead became more numerous, and the blood heavier. Soldier's bodies soon replaced civilians, and tanks were just as badly damaged as the cars.  
  
The Humans had put up a good fight, albeit a pointless and foolish one. It had only taken the androids minutes to dispose of all the soldiers and rebels, and they came out of it with a little more then scratches.  
  
Both Androids attentions became pricked. He had heard a noise ahead of them, like people were walking towards them.  
  
They turned around, and to their delight, saw a small mass, of roughly seven people, all unarmed, walking calmly towards them, some no more then mere children. But all looked determined, and not the least bit scared. Android 18 cocked her head and smiled a small smile. She knew what they wanted, and by looking over at her brother, she knew he did too. They wanted to fight.Them.  
  
Overhead, the clouds began to mass, and a cold wind swept through the city, rustling bullet shells. In the distance, thunder could be heard, and lightning could be seen. One bolt struck, striking right between the two groups as they stared off at each other. As the dirt and smoke was kicked up, the battle began, with no words passed between them. 


	4. Chapter Three: Death of a Warrior

Tales of the Futures' Sons  
  
Episode One  
  
Chapter Three: Death of a Warrior  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain flared in his abdomen, as the fist seemingly appeared in it, not even a second after the bolt of lightning had struck.  
  
The veil of dust was still clinging in the air, being blown around as tremendous bursts of energy swirled in the air. The sky had become so thick, so dark with clouds, that the sun was blocked out completely, making it hard for the warriors in the melee to see there opponents, and even harder to strike them. The rain was coming down harder then ever, and the lightning strikes were becoming more and more frequent; and with each strike that occurred, the ground became more and more torn, and the air became thicker with dust.  
  
Tien was having tremendous difficulty fending off his opponent's blows. The blonde haired monster seemed to be completely focused on him, ignoring all others around. Her blows were becoming quicker and quicker with each passing moment, and it was taking all he had to stop them. And even when he managed to fend them off, pain would rise up in the area that was hit.  
  
He knew that if he couldn't get off an attack soon, he would be finished. His eyes---all three of them---watched intently on the feminine android, anticipating each move and studying her technique, which was as no more predictable then where lightning would strike. As he ducked under her fist as it arched past his head, he saw an opening that called out for him to attack, so he did.  
  
With as much momentum and strength he could put into it, he threw a monstrous fist that made perfect contact her face. Without looking at her, he pressed on, bring his leg in a full circle kick, which hit her squarely in the chest. As he finished his spin, he saw his opponent starting at him, her cold, blue eyes piercing his, and sending a chill down his back that made him shiver despite. Hatred seeped into his mind as she continued to stare at him, smiling a small, cruel smile that infuriated him even more, encouraging him to attack more. With a blur of a motion, he charged at her and then leapt into the air with an unholy holler that echoed in the surrounding city blocks.  
  
Even before he could blink, he saw a blinding white flash of ki that seemingly swallowed him into its endless depths. It burned him the instant he touched it, seeping into his skin with its burning skin energy. There was a moment of blackness, and then, to his dismay, he could smell something strange, a smell he had smelled many times before, and one that still made his heart speed up with worry.. It was the smell of burnt skin, his burnt skin.  
  
He looked down at himself, finding that most of his clothes had been burnt off in the resulting explosion. As he looked around, he saw, through his center eye---he had learnt many years ago never to take his attention away from an opponent---that everyone was looking at him each with a mild look of surprise on their faces. Even the androids were watching him intently. He dismissed the gazes, and almost as he did so they stopped, and returned his to Android 18, sizing her up with his third eye.  
  
He felt terrified.frightened.disturbed.. He almost felt sorry for her.  
  
Her life flashed before his eyes. It happened in an instant, but every moment came across his mind crystal clear. She had been through so much adversity, so much pain and grief, that it ripped at his soul and bled into his mind. For the brief second he had experienced her life, her very essence- --from her neglectful father to her abusive boyfriends---and it had made him question what he was doing. He shook the feeling off though, and looked at his opponent once more, this time seeing the evil that now existed in her, the hate that consumed her life and the fury that was in her mind.  
  
A warning went off in the back of his head. He realized with a sudden jolt of fear that the android had disappeared from his sights. He tried to sense her ki in the surrounding area, but felt nothing. Panic took grip of him as he looked around, hoping to catch the slighted glimpse of her. Nothing.  
  
There was a sudden force behind him, like a wave hitting an ant, which sent him flying downwards, with a slight angle to his fall. With a puff of dust and a shower of debris, he landed in a partially burnt down building. Pain racked his body as laid amongst the remnants of the building, and he could feel overwhelming weight crushing his chest. His breath came out in short, ragged gasps, that were painful to take, but necessary to live. He felt his anger rise and bubble in his blood, and felt the familiar surge in ki that came with it. Flames, golden white and burning the rubble that encased him, exploded all around him, throwing pieces of cement that were on fire into the air, and letting it rain down on the city below. No one seemed to notice it this time, as the were all intent on their battle to care.  
  
Fires now raged wildly around him, and smoke and dust united in a screen that blocked him from the sight of Android 18.and his in hers. Though, that didn't do him any good, as she didn't have a legitiment aura of energy to sense, but that left the question open.'Can she sense mine?'  
  
As if to confirm his thoughts, small, pink, cadaver-like blasts of ki rained down around him, none hitting, but many striking the ground at his feet. That proved it..'She can't!' Tien clenched his fists even tighter, not even noticing the blood that was drawn as he did so. All around him he could hear the sounds of battle; little Gohan's screams of anger mixing with the crackling of raging fires; Yamaha's screams of pain, and Piccolo's growls of desperation; all of the sounds, the sounds of a battle being waged, rang in his ears, calling him to come out. The sudden urge to destroy, to kill, to fight, rushed through his veins, and he loved it.  
  
Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Tien emerged from the rubble, scared and burned, and feeling refreshed. He looked up Android 18 and clenched his fist behind him, narrowing his eyes in a frown and leapt towards her, ensuing the melee once more. His fist thundered towards her face, but she seemed to disappear before he could get close enough to hit her with it. He something to his left, a flicker, and then he saw her, standing there, staring at him hard as ever. Without even thinking, he threw his left elbow in her direction, but only hitting thin air. She appeared above him, and with a boost of energy he flew upwards, hoping to hit her, but failing again.  
  
It seemed that whenever he would attack her, she would just disappear and appear somewhere else, and it was beginning to infuriate Tien even further. And then something unexpected happened.  
  
Tien's arm sailed where her head had been only a moment ago, and as if materializing from the air, his opponent appeared to his side, not even an inch away. He was breathing hard, and she, he noticed, wasn't even sweating. He swung his arm at her once more, more mechanically then thought out, and was surprised when she just caught it with her hand, not bothering to dodge it. He pressed forward with all of his strength, but she didn't move, or even seem to push back, she just floated there, one hand clasping his fist and the other at her side.  
  
She sneered at him, and he could tell she was about to say something, but he stopped her by throwing a fist at her before she could get any words out. Again, the blow never struck; her hand had moved too quickly to be possible. His fist was an inch to her face, but he couldn't do anything about it. It seemed to him that the harder he made his attacks, the stronger she became, like she had endless vaults of power.  
  
He was helpless, and he knew it. He looked around desperately, and noticed that everyone else was having trouble. Vegeta seemed to be doing the best against the black haired android, but the rest were exhausted, and absorbed the blows with painful grunts. Gohan was pretty bloody, but still fought like a demon, but Yamcha was becoming weaker with each passing moment. Piccolo's body was nothing more than an eight- foot mass of blood and green skin, and Chaouzu.where was Chaouzu?  
  
He couldn't feel his ki anywhere. Was he dead? He couldn't be, he just couldn't.  
  
Relief rushed over him as he saw Chaouzu's body, lying in the rubble of another building, but something was wrong. Horribly wrong. What had that monster done to him? It seemed even paler then before, and blood flooded from a wound in his stomach.and then he noticed it. A large piece of burn metal protruded from Tien's friends' stomach. Blood rolled down the edges, but Tien could still sense the faint ki hallmark of his buddy, but it was failing, and it seemed to be hanging onto the world of the living by a thin thread.  
  
As Tien watched around him, everything seemed to be going on in slow motion. Piccolo's arm was blocked by Android 17's arm, and as Vegeta rushed in from the other side, Piccolo was hurled, and the two met with a sickening thud against each other, and the two bodies dwindled down towards the remnants of the city street. He felt Gohan's power rises steadily, until it was more then five times what it had been before, and it seemed he was even stronger then Vegeta. There was a cold breeze, and then a rocking motion that shook the entire city; thunder without sound. The next thing he saw was Gohan's foot planted in the android's temple, and it even seemed to affect him, 17 just shook the blow off and landed a perfect blow into the boys spine, sending him downwards at break-neck speeds, and causing him to create a large crater that made piles of rubble and scrap metal collapse. Chaouzu fell free of the meal that he was stuck on, but he also caught the attention of his attacker.  
  
Tien tried to tug his arms back, but it was no use, Android 18 had a death grip on his hands. He looked back at her, but she didn't move; she just stood there smiling. He tried to kick her, but she just flipped neatly over him, her hands still clasped on his, landing behind. Tien's arms felt like they were snapping, and he cried out in agony, but he could still hear her laugh, her evil, sick and twisted laugh at his pain. In horror, he watched as Android 17 raise his foot over Chaouzu's head, and then slowly brought down on it.  
  
Blood erupted from the tiny warriors mouth as his head was pressed in against the ground, and dust rose into the air, blocking Tien's view of the gruesome act that was happening, but he knew what was happening, and it tore at him knowing he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He knew what he had to do..  
  
He threw his head back, smashing the back his head onto hers. In shock at the sudden attack, she let go, and Tien immediately flew down at 17, letting is rage take control. He never even stopped to think about what he was going to do, he just threw his body at the android, no doubt saving his friends life. His body landed on the ground with a painful skidding stop, but 17 just staggered back. He looked down at Tien, as if noticing him for the first time, and then up at his sister.  
  
"You haven't finished him off yet? He's a weakling." His voice was so soft and cocky that it down right pissed Tien off, but he didn't dare to move.  
  
"I was just playing with him. You don't think one as pathetic as him could defeat me, do you?" She landed next to him, and flashed Tien another smile. "Why don't we finish him off together?" Her brother nodded.  
  
Fear swelled in his chest as the two machines picked up pieces of metal and began to swing them in the air. He had to do it, now, to save everyone he cared about. He knew what he had to do...  
  
He had to stop them here.  
  
He looked up, as he sensed Gohan and Piccolo floating behind the androids. "Piccolo. Take Krillin and Vegeta back to the C.C, now. And Gohan, take Yamcha."  
  
The female android looked up at him, lifting a delicate blond eyebrow; behind him, Piccolo spluttered. "What the hell are you going to do? Come on, we've got to go, now!"  
  
"They'll catch us before we've gotten a hundred meters," Tien replied evenly. "Now shut up and take themm, and get out of here. I'll hold them here. Go." He heard a shuffle behind him as Piccolo and Gohan do as he asked. The two androids seemed frozen in curiosity.  
  
Piccolo picked up Krillin's limp form and slung over his shoulder, while he placed Vegeta's unconscience body between his arm and body, moving upwards away from the battle field; the other warrior paused for an instant, however, before picking up his passenger and flying off. "Tenshinhan-san . . ."  
  
Tien slowly rose to his feet and shifted into a combat crouch, and placed his hands together in front of him; the blonde girl cocked her head curiously, smiling in mild amusement.  
  
The android dropped her weapon, letting the metallic ringing sound to echo freely behind her; the black-haired boy stood behind her, grinning at Tien with his hands on his hips, the long piece of metal still in his hands.  
  
"Go," Tien repeated. And then, more softly: "Tell the others . . ." He lowered his eyes briefly. "Tell them goodbye for me." There was stunned silence behind him.  
  
But after a moment, Gohan complied, and he felt the brief surge of ki as the other man flew away with his burden. And Tenshinhan stood alone, facing the two androids. The blonde girl lifted her hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face; 17 chuckled.  
  
"Very heroic," said the creature that looked like a black- haired Human youth. Tenshinhan knew better. He could see their colors, and whatever they had once been, they were not Human any longer. Even their minds had been perverted to serve their task. "Staying behind to buy an escape for your friends? Self-sacrifice is very noble."  
  
The black haired android laughed, moving to stand beside her brother; standing together like that, they could have been mirror-images of each other, male and female, her hair light to his dark. "Self-sacrifice is very stupid," she retorted, "when it has no point. He can't possibly hope to stand against both of us, can he?"  
  
Tenshinhan closed his eyes, focusing on his hands in front of him. He hadn't used this technique in years; it was powerful, for sure, but the price of using it was usually far higher than he'd been willing to pay. Now, however, the price would be too high if he didn't use it. For a moment he almost balked; he'd stared death in the face many times during his years, but never had he done so willingly. But he had no choice. These monsters were powerful; too powerful, in fact, for even a Saiyan to defeat.  
  
Dr. Gero had been a fool to install such power in these creatures; who knew when their programming would cease to function? And then they would be loose, and all but unstoppable. Perhaps a Super Saiyan could defeat them, but any warrior below that level---and that included everyone on Earth---had no chance against them. They threatened more than the planet; they threatened the very universe itself. So wasn't the price worth paying, to save so many?  
  
The power was ready, drawn and spun from the threads of his own life-force, his ki; he concentrated and shuddered, feeling his entire ki expand and grow, and then focus itself in his hands. It hurt, drawing upon the power; it felt as if every nerve in his body was afire, with every cell trembling. His heart was pounding in his chest: louder, louder, as the power grew. He'd never drawn so much power at one time before; for a moment his knees buckled, but then discipline reasserted itself. He would have to strike one blow, throwing all of his power into it at once. It was the only way to eliminate them all.  
  
His hands suddenly glowed, outlined in a dazzling white nimbus; the two cyborgs gasped, abruptly sensing the magnitude of the power that he was calling upon. He ignored them, keeping two of his eyes closed. His third eye was fixed on his hands, seeing the startling intricacy of his own ki concentrated there. It startled him---in all of his years, he'd never been able to see the colors of his true aura---the aura that defined him---before. It had been only a mild disappointment to him; he was not a vain man. But now, at last, he could see the complex patterns of light and shadow, dazzling color and pristine whites.all blending together in a tapestry patterned by every experience he'd ever had in his lifetime. Years of training, fighting, struggling . . . alone.  
  
No, not alone. There was Yamcha, and Krillin, and Goku, and even Piccolo and Bulma, and there was young Gohan. There had been Chaouzu, the truest friend he'd ever had . . . damn the androids for killing him. There had been Lunch, the only woman he'd ever loved . . . she, too, waited for him Elsewhere. And a dozen other faces, all comrades. Friends. He'd lived a long and meaningful life, and the richness of it-- -everything that he was and all that he was meant to be.all that he'd achieved and everything that made him Tenshinhan--- swirled and glowed amid the colors that emanated from his hands.  
  
He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.  
  
Opening all three of his eyes, he looked at the androids and saw the realization of their own imminent deaths flicker in their cold, barely Human faces, and he smiled. He bracketed them in the square formed by his hands. Then he spoke, softly and with malice:  
  
"We win, this time."  
  
And then he threw his life at them. ***  
  
Piccolo grieved inwardly as he watched from above his friend sacrificed his life in a blast that gave everything he had; mind, body and soul, all to destroy an enemy and save a planet. As he looked down from a above, barely noticing the people who he carried, the strange blast that Tien had thrown at the androids was still blazing away, and then it finally exploded. The power that was emitted was amazing; he had seen and felt a Super Saiyan, but even that power seemed dwarfed in comparison to the blast Tien had just used. But Piccolo knew why, and it sent shivers through his body.Tien had used his soul in the blast, and that was the true power to the blast.  
  
At last, the pinkish-white and bluish-black blast flickered, and then shrunk as it returned to the source it came from. Seconds seemed like hours as the dust settled. Piccolo waited patiently, and he could feel Tien's ki leave the dimension. He looked beside him and saw Gohan---his Gohan---crying as he too watched the scene. His heart shed a tear for Gohan as he watched the young boy cry; he did not try to stop it.. The boy had been through so much in the months following the androids, even harder than his mother had.  
  
Gohan turned to look at him, and it was then that he noticed his eyes. Before they had been young and innocent; even on Namek he had retained his innocence and naiveté, but now he looked so much older, so much more hardened than he had ever before. When had this happened? But he knew the answer: It was after Goku had died. But there was something in Gohan's eyes that scared him, that shocked him to his core.in Gohan's eyes he saw Vegeta, he saw the Saiyan in him. Yes, it was there, plain for all to see, the ruthlessness and thirst for vengeance, the want for blood and the love for battle. It seemed so alien inside of a child, but it was there. He wasn't scared that Gohan would suddenly turn a 360 and decide to destroy the Earth, he was scared tat Gohan would do something stupid and foolish.what he did not know.  
  
"T-T-T-Tien.." Relief swarmed over Piccolo as he heard Gohan's voice. It was a cascade of innocence and worry that betrayed his eyes. Piccolo smirked, but quickly replaced it with a frown.  
  
"He was a brave warrior," Piccolo's voice was soft and comforting. "And a good friend."  
  
Gohan looked back down as the dust began to settle. Piccolo's eyes followed, and settled as he saw bits and pieces of the machinery lying on the ground, with the bodies and heads still intact. An arm fell, causing both to jump slightly, but they quickly regained they're composure. With no more words passed between them, they shot off into the distance, happy to have the threat of the androids gone. Gohan let out a small laugh, and Piccolo smiled, happy to see that the boy could find some joy.  
  
Authors Note: Too short for you.? C'mon, do you really think I would end it like that? Nooooooo, I've only explained a few of the things that happened in that timeline. But remember, Trunks had said to Goku that the Androids were stronger then the ones in his (Goku's) time, meaning something happened.Just keep that in mind.Hope you liked the longer chapters! 


End file.
